This invention relates to connector assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with lockable connector assemblies.
Where a connector assembly is to be used in conditions where it may be subject to vibration or other forces tending to separate the two parts of the assembly, it is desirable for the assembly to have some form of means for locking the two parts together. One example of a connector assembly provided with means for resisting uncoupling is described in EP 0428353. This assembly has a locking nut that requires a greater force to uncouple than to couple.